


Hot Air and Nanotechnology

by Tarlan



Series: Hold Your Breath [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney wants a Prius, which is a good enough excuse for seeing Jack privately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Air and Nanotechnology

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to _Miller's Crossing_. Written for **Fanfic100** prompt 091. Christmas

"A Prius?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at the very thought of Rodney buying a hybrid car. Admittedly, he could see why an energy efficient and environmentally cleaner car might interest a scientist like Rodney--who eschewed the gas-guzzling cars currently filling the roads and highways--except for the fact that Rodney would be heading back to Atlantis tomorrow. It seemed weird to want to buy a car when he wouldn't even have time to drive it off the fore court.

Rodney fidgeted, looking defensive, crossing his arms in front of him. "It's for my sister."

Jack blinked. Of course. With Christmas just over a month away, Rodney could easily pass it off as an extravagant gift but Jack realized how guilty he had to be feeling over the kidnapping and near-death experience of his sister, even if it wasn't strictly his fault. Though perhaps someone could have foreseen Henry Wallace's desperation to save his daughter at any cost. Jack couldn't even find it in his heart to blame Henry Wallace as he would have done as much if not more to save the people closest to him: Daniel, Teal'c, Sam...Rodney. They still had to figure out who had broken the encryption on the messages sent between Atlantis and Mrs Miller, and passed on the information to Wallace. Jack suspected an inside job, someone who had been paid exceptionally well to hand over top secret information. He already had people investigating but until they uncovered the leak there was not a lot more Jack could do except rely on Sam and Rodney to create a newer, tougher encryption. He just hoped _The Trust_ had not been involved in this latest incident.

Rodney was still awaiting an answer so Jack nodded, offering up a wry smile.

"Sure. I'll get it arranged and delivered before the end of the week."

"Really?" His arms unfolded, eyes wide with pleasure.

"Yeah. Really." It was an easy request as it wouldn't take more than a phone call for Jack as he'd simply delegate the task to his secretary and let Harding do all the running around for him.

Rodney waved a hand. "I can instruct my bank--"

"No. We dropped the ball on this one. I'll take it out of the Stargate budget. Send a few less Twinkies on the next _Daedalus_ run."

Rodney's mouth tilted up in that one corner, straightening his lips. They both knew it wasn't so much of a joke. The cost of sending the _Daedalus_ to Atlantis was astronomical, with cargo space at a high premium, so Twinkies definitely came in the luxury category. Luckily they had the Carter-McKay gate system that bridged the two galaxies. Supplies were being sent through the gate to Midway daily, and from there on to Atlantis, and if anyone noticed that they had more stuff than they needed, no one mentioned it. The bridge had made it easier to send in the scientists Rodney required too as they were no longer put off by the 3-week journey on board the _Daedalus_ , or the fear of being trapped on Atlantis should the Wraith lay siege to the city again.

As a soldier, Jack knew it was a false assumption; he knew that everything had its vulnerabilities. He knew the SGC was sending seemingly unnecessary supplies just in case Atlantis was cut off from Earth once more. He had sanctioned the additional expense, knowing it was better to stockpile now with weapons, generators, food and equipment than leave the expedition without enough supplies to see them through another siege, especially if the Wraith locked down the Atlantis Stargate with a constant stream of dial-ins.

Rodney's stance softened, shoulders no longer held so rigidly. "I'll remember to hoard Twinkies, just in case."

Jack nodded, knowing Rodney would go back tomorrow regardless of the danger waiting for him out there in Pegasus, not wanting to delay his return to Atlantis one day longer, not even for him. Despite what others might believe, duty to his city kept Rodney just as bound to Atlantis as Jack's duty to protecting Earth.

Now that business was over, Jack stepped into Rodney's personal space, hand reaching out to cup his chin and raise his face just a fraction so he could kiss him. He felt Rodney's smile broaden against him before he responded, lips parting to deepen their kiss. It had been far too long since they last touched intimately despite the extra week Rodney had stayed on Earth with his sister. For all their joint brilliance and ingenuity, neither of them could conjure up private meetings for no valid reason but fortunately, a last minute consultation at Homeland Security had given Rodney an excuse to be in Washington DC. Jack could thank Daniel for that as he was the one to raise the question of using certain Ancient artifacts in their fight against the Ori. As Jack had already taken Rodney in as a house guest once before, no one seemed suspicious when he made that offer again.

Eventually they had to break the kiss or risk suffocating but it reminded him once more just how well Rodney could hold his breath. Another thought spun off from that one, recalling how useful Rodney's lung capacity was for certain other pleasurable activities.

With hair disheveled, eyes bright and face flushed, Rodney grinned at him. "Bed?"

"Genius," Jack stated, and drew him through the townhouse and up the stairs to the master bedroom where they wasted no time removing their clothes.

Sprawled on his back on the bed, Jack gave into the pleasure as Rodney crawled over his body, arms bracing either side of Jack's hips while those strong, pale thighs were parted above Jack's head. As that wide mouth closed around him, Jack lapped at the hard cock brushing against his lips. It was exactly what he needed, feeling himself taken into the heat of Rodney's mouth even as he accepted Rodney in return. The scent and taste of his lover was overpowering, filling his senses and sending him higher and faster, body spiraling out of control as strong throat muscles worked over Jack's hard flesh, drawing the orgasm from him. As he floated down from the sheer ecstasy, Rodney's release caught him by surprise but he swallowed quickly, fingers digging into the firm, pale ass cheeks.

Oh yeah, he really appreciated Rodney's lung capacity when it came to deep-throated blow jobs.

Rodney flopped onto the bed beside him, face even more flushed than before but with a satisfied smile lifting both corners of his mouth. He stretched out languidly, groaning happily, before maneuvering around until he had his legs tangled with Jack's and his head lying heavy on Jack's shoulder.

The other great thing about mutual blow jobs was a lack of mess. It had been a long day for both of them and Jack saw Rodney's eyes drifting closed.

"Hope you're not going to drool on me...again."

Rodney made some derogatory snort and wriggled closer still, making a show of seemingly spitting out any stray chest hairs as he nuzzled against Jack's chest. Otherwise, he remained silent, which was unusual for a man who could talk the hind legs off a donkey, so Jack waited, using the time to reacquaint himself with the feel of Rodney's warm skin. Sure enough, he felt the heat of an forcibly exhaled breath tickle his chest hairs.

"I nearly got her killed."

"You nearly got yourself killed by going in there without back-up. Didn't Sheppard teach you anything?"

Jack had considered any number of nasty punishment details for Agent Barrett but then decided the man was already beating himself up enough about it, and he'd had to face the wrath of Sheppard and Ronon for losing their teammate. In this case a reprimand had sufficed.

"I...We needed Todd...the Wraith."

Jack shuddered because he knew what Rodney was talking about and he had hoped to avoid discussing Rodney's request to sacrifice himself to the starving Wraith. Hell, if Sheppard hadn't persuaded Wallace to sacrifice himself instead then Jack might have ordered the marines to throw Wallace in there rather than take the risk of Rodney disobeying Sheppard's order. The very thought of Rodney ending up a Wraith snack filled Jack with dread, making possession by a Goa'uld seem like nothing in comparison. Hell, it was nothing now they had the extraction process from the Asgard, and while they had still not figured out a way to give life force back to those who had been fed upon. At least not without involving a _friendly_ Wraith, if there was such a thing.

Jack tightened his hold on Rodney. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Maybe I do."

"No, you don't. Just don't ever do that again."

He felt Rodney stiffen before relaxing and nodding in acceptance. The silence drew out between them and eventually they slept, still wrapped up in each other.

They had separated by the time Jack awoke hours later, with Rodney plastered up behind him with hot breath gusting against the back of his neck. A message was flashing on the secure channel of his cellphone, solving the question of what had pulled him from his sleep just after dawn; leaning up on one elbow, he read the coded message with ease. The _Apollo_ had made orbit and was standing by to transport Rodney to Cheyenne Mountain when he was ready.

Jack rubbed at the sticky patch on his shoulder, knowing he had been drooled on again but not really caring. Rodney had shifted onto his back when Jack moved and now Jack looked down on him, shaking his head. There were times when Rodney looked angelic in sleep but this wasn't one of them. The morning shadow of bristles darkened his lower face and a silvery white line of drying drool had seeped from the corner of his open mouth, but at least he wasn't snoring. Still, beauty was in the eye of the beholder, so he was a beautiful sight to Jack.

He watched him for a moment longer, aware that it could easily be months before they had another chance to be together--if ever. Neither of them was exclusive after all. They couldn't really afford to be, not without rousing suspicions that would do neither of them any good, plus there was always a chance that they would meet up with someone who wanted exclusivity--and then this semi-arrangement would come to a natural end.

In the meantime, Jack fully intended to take what he could get, and with the _Apollo_ waiting in orbit, Jack knew their time together was running out. Ignoring the sour scent and taste of his own come on Rodney's morning breath, he kissed him slowly, deeply, as he wrapped his hand around Rodney's hard flesh. Long, pale eyelashes fluttered open as Rodney moaned in appreciation, and Jack echoed that moan as Rodney's warm hand and broad fingers closed around him in turn. The build was slow and sensual, spilling into a warm and satisfying climax that had him gasping softly into Rodney's open mouth. They basked in the afterglow, murmuring their satisfaction until the stickiness of their cooling bodies drove them into the shower.

Later, after the transporter beam swept Rodney away, Jack stripped off the bed and stuffed the dirty sheets into the washer. Perhaps this thing with Rodney was just a series of interludes set too many long months apart--and interspersed with deadly attacks on Earth and Atlantis--but strangely, that was okay with Jack. Still, he hoped he wouldn't have to wait so long to see him again and under better circumstances. Maybe their paths would cross again this Christmas.

His cellphone rang and Jack smiled wryly when he saw the caller ID.

"Daniel."

"Jack. Just thought I'd let you know that Doctor McKay has crossed to Midway. Mentioned something that sounded like Priors but I don't think he was talking about the Ori. Said you knew what he meant?"

Jack could hear the soft, questioning tone, aware of Daniel's insatiable curiosity that mirrored Rodney's.

"Prius. It's a long story. I'll tell you when I see you next week." Jack cut the call, knowing it would drive Daniel insane as he tried to figure out what it all meant, but that made a change from Daniel driving him crazy.

Jack drew back the curtains in the bedroom and opened the window a fraction to let in the crisp, fresh air of an early November morning. By now Rodney was driving Bill Lee crazy as he suffered the mandatory twenty-four hour wait at Midway before he could proceed to Atlantis.

The thought made him grin as he head back downstairs to start his own day.

END


End file.
